


I Knot You

by yellow_umbrella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_umbrella/pseuds/yellow_umbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s your fault this happened the first time, stop trying to help it’ll come out eventually.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knot You

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to crochet and I happened upon an epic knot. I mentioned this to Hecklin and this was born. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry.

“It’s so tight!” Stiles complained. He hadn’t been expecting it to be like this. Sure it might have been the first time but this was insane.

Derek growled something incoherent from behind Stiles. He was breathing hard down Stiles’ neck and leaned heavily on him.

“No, really, this is insane. This, this is your superpower. Forget being a stalker, your new job is knotter.” Stiles tried to shrug Derek off but only succeeded in causing Derek to slump against him more. “Had I known then what I know now I never would have suggested this.”

“I didn’t know it would turn out like this.” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ shoulder.

“Well obviously not or we wouldn’t be in this predicament.” Stiles rolled his shoulder. “And could you ease off, you’re really heavy.” Derek pulled back a bit, not much, but enough to give Stiles some breathing room.

They sat like that for another hour. Stiles complaining and trying, and failing, to shrug off Derek. And Derek breathing down Stiles’ neck, occasionally reaching around to help only to be slapped away with a “It’s your fault this happened the first time, stop trying to help it’ll come out eventually.”

“It’s free!” Stiles whooped and raised his arms above his head enthusiastically. Derek, who had apparently fallen asleep, snorted awake and looked at Stiles’ lap. The knot was indeed free. “So maybe trying to teach you how to knit was a bad idea... How do you feel about macrame?”


End file.
